Ars Amatoria, Camille and Jarrod AKA Dai Shi
by Kyrte
Summary: Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge, Twenty one-shot drabbles, One couple. Camille and Jarrod/Dai Shi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** Power rangers Jungle Fury are owned by Disney as are all the other series, with the possible exception of the Saban era (I'm not 100% sure who owns that). Anyway, I am making no profit from this and no copyright infringement is intended. This Fic is for entertainment only, so no suing, pretty please?**

**A/N:**** Well this is my first attempt at an Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes challenge, hopefully it'll be the first of many more. This fic's taking place about ten years after the events of "Now the final fury" and has major sap. So if that's not your thing, you have been warned.**

* * *

Theme 1:"Let me tell you a story"

"Daddy!" Jarrod sighed and went into his youngest daughter's room. As expected, Laura was jumping up and down on her bed laughing like a banshee. He held out his arms and she leapt like a stag into her father's warm embrace.

"What's wrong kiddo?" He asked as he tucked her into bed. She grabbed hold of a little stuffed lizard and curled up next to her father.

"You forgot to tell me a story daddy," she said indignantly, "I wanna hear one of your animal stories, one with Clara in it!" Jarrod laughed and held her close;

"Okay, I think I know one. Now, a long time ago Clara decided to travel to Africa. She wanted to go and meet her cousin Ama the lizard, so she got onto a floating branch and floated across the ocean." Laura absorbed all this with wide green eyes, her little hands clutched onto her favourite toy.

"All the way across the ocean? That's a long way." She said thoughtfully, Jarrod nodded.

"Well on the way there Clara got caught in a terrible storm. Her little raft was thrown about and all she could do was hold on and pray she would survive. When she was eventually washed up on a riverbank she was so exhausted she couldn't move-"

"What are you still doing up?" The pair jumped and looked over to the door where a green-clad woman was watching the pair. Camille sauntered over to her husband and daughter, another little girl dashing in after her.

"Wait! I wanna hear a story too!" Jarrod frowned for a moment and lifted Danielle onto the bed. Camille smirked at the lion;

"I think I can finish this story, now, little Clara laid there for two whole days. On the third day she gave up hoping that someone would help her and cried. She was so sad she didn't hear the pawsteps coming closer to her." Camille paused when she felt a hand snake around her shoulders and pull her closer. She glared at Jarrod, rolling her eyes when gave her the same innocent look she had seen on the Rhino before. Shaking her head she continued;

"A big lion had been going to the pool before joining his pride. He'd heard Clara's sobs and wanted to know how he could help her. But the little Lizard didn't trust him and told him to leave her to die. She had been deceived by another in the past and would have died rather than let it happen again."

Jarrod laughed at the Lizard's attempts at a bedtime story, at least his would've had a happy ending, he froze though at Camille's next words.

"The lion refused to leave Clara though, instead he leant down and gently picked up the lizard in his mouth and took her to the watering hole nearby. He spent the next week caring for her and protecting her. So she stayed in Africa for a whole year with the Lion who became her best friend. The end." Finished Camille with a triumphant smile. The two girls laughed and clapped as Jarrod made the stuffed Lizard dance around the bed.

* * *

Camille went and stood on the porch while Jarrod got their girls tucked up in bed. A sigh escaped the Lizard as she thought back upon her past life. Before, all her life revolved around Dai Shi. She would have done anything for her master just to show her some affection back then.

"_Who would've thought I'd find love with a human? Especially one who was merely a vessel for that…that thing."_ She mused silently.

Warm breath blew over her bare shoulders, followed by soft brown curls. Jarrod wrapped his arms around his Lizard's waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"They're asleep, and should be for a while." Camille leant back into Jarrod's arms, giggling a little as he playfully rubbed his cheek against hers. His love for her was worth more than anything Dai Shi could have done. Jarrod as was devoted to her as she was to him. The loner whose only friend was his Lion and the warrior who had pledged her life to her lord yet held no place in his heart.

They kissed tenderly under the starlight, secure in their love and each other. Within them their animal spirits curled up alongside each other, secure in their mate's embrace. They had finally found peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As before, I do not own Power Rangers or any thing affiliated with them. No copyright infringement is intended, this is for entertainment only. So no suing!

A/N: Well I at last managed to make a drabble at the right size, anyway just so you know, this one's set during the show timeline up to The Spirit of Kindness with some spoilers for earlier episodes.

* * *

Theme 2: Perception

Sometimes it was hard to tell the difference. For many long years Camille had served her master Dai Shi and carried out his orders to the best of her ability. She had fought against the Pai Zhua masters to protect him and when he had fallen she had sealed herself away in the temple, patiently waiting for his return.

It was this form he had chosen to take, the boy with the Lion spirit who had accidentally released Dai Shi seemed _different_. Something within her recognised that the Lion spirit had taken notice of her, and, worse still, she _liked_ it.

He was good looking after all, with warm brown eyes and a charming smile. Only a fool would think it was her master following her though. No, somehow Jarrod was influencing Dai Shi's mind and forcing the malevolent spirit to protect her. It was just so difficult to tell them apart though! Whenever she was in danger he was there to protect her but if she tried to get closer to him he just threatened her with death, or being skinned, or getting vaporised…

She could also understand Jarrod more than her master. When Dai Shi had travelled back to change his past she had secretly followed and seen first hand the loneliness that little boy went through. On that day she had made a secret vow. If Jarrod was able to break free she would be there. She had helped him when he was possessed and she would be his friend when he was free once more. It was the least she could do for the handsome Lion.

"_You saved me, that means you do care about me Dai Shi."_

"_Dai Shi doesn't, but I do." _

"_Who are you?"_

"_Jarrod."_

She smiled in joy. He was free.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Power Rangers Jungle Fury are owned by Disney, not me. Not copyright infringement is intended and all characters shall be returned unharmed. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Well here I am again with another drabble! (Watches Tumbleweed blow past). Ooo…kay… On another note, this one is set for roughly a year after the final fury. There's just more chances for Jarrod and Camille to meet then, as for Camille and Dai Shi…well I just prefer a good Jarrod to a bad Dai Shi. Also, turns out I do write better at midnight than midday, go figure.

* * *

Theme 3: Competition

"UH!" Casey grunted as he hit the ground for the eighth time. The Tiger master ignored the scrape on his knee and stood up.

"C'Mon Case" His opponent said with a smirk, "You wanted to see the Lion fight, here it is!" Casey sighed and threw himself back into the fray.

The pair had been sparring for hours after Casey's last lesson had finished and Jarrod had _kindly_ asked for with his own training. Little did he know that the lion had an ulterior motive.

A flash of green moved in his side vision. Casey sighed in annoyance at the Lizard sitting with some of the younger students nearby. He watched Jarrod stare at her before turning back to face him, an evil grin on his face eerily reminiscent of Dai Shi.

They continued their sparring but Casey definitely noticed a change. Jarrod seemed to be showing off his moves to everyone around him. A crowd gathered around the pair as Jarrod vigorously beat Casey to within an inch of his life.

"Stop it!" Camille ran in front of Casey. The students winced at the furious look on the lion's face. Before Casey could react he stormed off.

Camille looked guiltily at the Tiger master before running after the Lion. He could see her grab Jarrod's arm in the distance and the pair argue furiously. What were they doing?

The question was answered a moment later when Jarrod pulled the lizard in for a bruising kiss. Students cheered the couple relentlessly; not stopping even when they separated, Jarrod strutted off and a furiously blushing Camille returned to her room in the girl's dormitories.

"Wanted to remind me who he belonged to." Was the only answer the Tiger got from the lizard. Casey stared after her, then groaned and fell back to the floor. Those two were way more trouble than they were worth.


End file.
